


Feel the Vibrations

by dualitatem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Rey is an idiot, Sort Of, They are perfect for each other, Voyeurism, ben is an idiot, not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualitatem/pseuds/dualitatem
Summary: Rey is Ben’s best friend. He wouldn’t do anything that would jeopardize their relationship...even if he is secretly head over heels in love with her. One day, he goes over to her apartment unannounced and Rey is flushed and skittish. Ben is afraid Rey is sick, but she keeps brushing him off. While she makes coffee, he sneaks over to the bathroom to grab a thermometer and instead finds a dildo: a large, very WET, and very much vibrating dildo.Inspired by my own prompt lol:https://twitter.com/reyloforlife/status/1262551254439546880
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 226





	Feel the Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been incredibly busy, so I haven't had as much time to write. However, I'm back! I hope y'all enjoy this trashy one shot. I had fun writing it, so I hope you have fun reading it! 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> xx
> 
> dualitatem

Ben Solo is “friend-zoned” personified. 

For the past several years, he has found himself falling for one Rey Johnson. However, she has shown no signs of being even remotely interested in him. And honestly? He shouldn’t be surprised. Who in their right mind would like him with his gangly limbs, awkward gait, and very large nose? 

Regardless, he and Rey have been best friends since college—they were even roommates for a couple of years. Ben would do nothing to jeopardize their friendship. He would do anything to keep Rey in his life—even if that means sacrificing his happiness. 

He’s thinking about Rey, per usual, as he unlocks the door to her apartment. He didn’t tell Rey he was coming, but they do this with each other all of the time and it’s not that big of a deal. Yes, there was that one time when she walked in on him in just his underwear and she blushed in a way that made her beautiful freckles stand out—but hey, they’re best friends so, no big deal. 

_Yeah, right._

He walks into her apartment and hears a sound. It sounds like Rey...saying his name? 

_Weird._

Ben puts the bag of food he brought with him and jokingly yells out, “Honey, I’m home!” He takes each item out of the bag and sets them on the counter. 

He hears a crash and a muffled curse from the bathroom. “Rey, are you coming? I brought food!”

“I’ll be out in a minute!” 

He walks back into the kitchen and grabs plates. He’s almost done dishing up the food by the time Rey walks in. 

He looks up and frowns. Her eyes look glassy and her skin is flushed. Maybe she’s sick? “Hey, are you feeling okay?”

She fidgets with her sleeve, “Yeah, of course! Why do you ask?”

“You look really flushed. And your voice seems hoarse. Do you have a sore throat?”

Rey blushes. “No, I’m fine Ben. Don’t worry.” She gives him an unconvincing smile. 

He knows the way Rey thinks. She hates when others try to take care of her when she’s not feeling well. Ben honestly doesn’t care what she thinks--he’s going to help her because he lo— _cares_ about her...as a _friend_. 

“I don’t know. I’m worried about you.” 

She turns away from him and starts making coffee (she’s a coffee addict), “Ben, you are overreacting about nothing. I am _fine_.” 

He sees his opportunity—her back is turned towards him and he has a straight shot to the bathroom. Successfully grabbing her thermometer will only be half the battle—actually convincing her to take her temperature is a whole other thing. 

Before she turns around, he quietly sprints to the bathroom and shuts the door, locking it behind him. To most people, this might look ridiculous. But for Rey and Ben, these shenanigans are normal. He starts looking through her drawers and cabinets for the thermometer and then pauses...and listens. He hears buzzing coming from one of her drawers. 

_That’s strange._

He opens the drawer that holds the answer to the buzzing sound and then jumps back in shock. 

_What the fuck?!_

The buzzing is a vibrator—a very loud, very large, very _wet_ vibrator. Fuck...it’s wet because... _fuck_. Ben stands there, just gaping at the obnoxiously pink thing, trying not to think about Rey using it. No matter how guilty it might make him feel, he’d be lying to himself if he said that he hasn’t imagined having sex with Rey. She’s so fucking gorgeous that most days it overwhelms him. She always smells like vanilla and cinnamon and oh god, now he’s hard—

“Ben?” Rey knocks on the door. “What are you doing in there? I thought we were going to eat.”

He wills away his hard on and closes the drawer as quietly as he can. “I was just looking for your thermometer so I can take your temperature.” He finds the thermometer and opens the door to a nervous looking Rey. 

“Oh,” She croaks, “Cool, cool.” She peers behind him and relaxes after a few seconds. That’s when it finally hits him. She’s not sick—she was masturbating when he got there and _that_ is why she’s flushed and skittish. 

A memory sparks. He _knows_ he heard her say his name when he walked into her apartment. If she had been masturbating, then that means she—Ben runs his hands through his dark hair. He doesn’t want to lose Rey, but he’s so tired of being just a friend. In a split second, he makes a decision. 

“Alright Rey, open your mouth.” He turns on the thermometer and motions towards her mouth. She immediately obeys which is the first sign. She _always_ fights him about this. 

He hums, “Good girl.” 

Rey stiffens, her face turning bright red. She makes a muffled sound around the thermometer “Erm—”

“You okay?” Ben asks, knowing _exactly_ what he’s doing to her. Or well—he hopes so. If he’s wrong and she’s not even a little attracted to him, he’ll probably move to Canada or something. 

She nods right as the thermometer beeps. “Well, it looks like you don’t have a fever.” He walks towards the kitchen. “I guess you were right. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t sick.” 

Rey’s eyes soften. “I know that Ben. I appreciate your concern.”

Wow, she is being really open with him today. 

They eat dinner and watch a movie from their favorite franchise: Galactic Battles. Rey snuggles into him. After some time, Ben pauses the movie and goes to the kitchen to grab dessert. 

He scoops the ice cream onto the cones he bought earlier that day. Chocolate for him and mint chocolate chip for her—her favorite. 

As he settles back onto the couch, he gives his ice cream a lick and glances at Rey. Her eyes widen and Ben really doesn't think she could blush anymore. 

_Time to bring in the big guns._

“You know what I love about the lightsabers?” 

“What?”

“The way they’re made is so perfect! They are _long_ and _thick_ and comfortable to hold. It’s absolute genius!” 

Rey chokes and starts coughing, hitting her chest. Ben tries to hold in a smirk. 

“You alright there, sweetheart?” She starts choking harder at the nickname and he pats her back. 

After she starts breathing normally, she looks up at him, a worried look in her eye. “Um...Ben?” 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” 

“Did you—uh—well, I—” She struggles to find the words that seem to be trapped on her tongue. “Did you see anything interesting in the bathroom?” 

He quirks a brow. “What do you mean?” 

She looks nervous and stammers even more. “I—well—what I mean to say is—”

Ben really shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he is. “Spit it out, Rey.”

Rey takes a deep breath and blurts out, “DID YOU SEE THE DILDO IN MY DRAWER?”

He decides to be straight with her. Looking her straight in the eyes, he says, “Yes.”

Rey’s face morphs into one of pure panic. “I am so sorry you had to see that! I had no idea you were coming and I just needed to release some pent up tension and—”

“Rey,” She stops her rambling and nervously peers at him. “After I walked into your apartment, I heard you moan my name.”

Her eyes widen and she hurriedly gets up from the couch. “Oh my god, Ben! I-I am so sorry. I’m sure you h-hate me now and ugh, I knew this would happen eventually.” Tears start running down her flushed cheeks. 

Shit, he didn’t mean to make her cry—he’s really not good at this. 

“Rey, stop.” She stops wringing her hands. “I’m not bringing this up to make you feel bad. I’m bringing it up because I want to confirm that we’re on the same page.” 

“I—what?” She looks dazed. 

Ben smiles nervously, running his hands through his hair. “Rey, I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but I’m completely and hopelessly in love with you.”

Rey blinks at him for several seconds and sits back down on the couch, her face completely void of emotion. The more time that passes, the closer Ben is to throwing up. 

When she finally speaks, her voice sounds small. “You—you love me?”

Ben looks at her tear-filled eyes and sighs in exasperation. “Of course I love you. Who wouldn’t? You’re smart, kind, and crazy funny. Your compassion for people is unmatched. And god Rey, you are so fucking beautiful. You drive me crazy.”

“You really mean it, don’t you? You actually love me.” Rey has stopped crying at this point. 

He tucks some stray hairs behind her ear. “Of course I mean it. You’re the only one for me Rey.” 

She laughs. “Well, I guess you’re stuck with me because I love you too.” 

Ben grins. He probably looks goofy with his crooked teeth, but he honestly doesn't care. “Nothing would make me happier.” 

He glances down at her lips and reaches out to touch them. They are petal soft beneath his fingertips. Her pupils dilate as she stares intently at his own lips. Stroking her cheek with one hand, he leans down and finally, _finally_ , kisses her. She tastes even better than he could have imagined. He deepens the kiss as his hands start to stray. Her own hands grip his shirt as she brings him closer. Something releases in his chest and it’s like he’s breathing for the very first time. When he pulls her even closer, she gasps, giving him the opportunity to explore her mouth. Rey swings a leg over his so that she straddles him. She starts grinding him and Ben groans, hips canting towards her.

“Fuck, Rey, you feel so good.”

She stops and peers up at him, giving him the sexiest look ever and shit, he is not going to survive this. “Can we take this to my room?”

Without answering, he picks her up and carries her on his shoulder. She squeals in surprise, “Ben! I didn’t mean like this.” She giggles and pinches his back. He growls and swats her ass in return. 

He puts her down once they reach her room and she slowly starts taking her clothes off. His eyes follow her every move as he gets rid of his own clothes. She lies down on her bed, looking at him coyly.

He leans down and kisses her again, his tongue wrapping around hers. This feeling is pure heat and his stomach tightens with arousal. He moves down and starts sucking her pulse point—marking her as _his_. 

“Oh my god, Ben. Please don’t stop.”

Her collarbones are dusted with freckles. He wants to kiss every single one of them. She tugs his hair and pushes him down towards her breasts. He stares at her soft looking tits. Her nipples harden from the attention and he is in awe. He sucks one into his mouth and Rey gasps. 

“Please Ben I--keep doing that!”

He could lick and suck on her tits all day, but he can tell that she is getting frustrated. So he makes his way down, kissing her lean body along the way. “God, you’re so beautiful.” She smiles at him shyly. He licks her through her lacy underwear, craving just a taste of her. He takes her panties off with his teeth and dives in. She preens, moaning his name. He licks from the base of her all the way up to her little bud. He focuses on her clit, flicking up and down. 

“ _Fuck_ , Ben — oh god, _yes_ ! Right there.” Rey pulls his hair and he moans, loudly. His mouth is coated with her and he can’t breathe very well but _fuck_ , he wants to stay here forever. He takes one finger and starts pumping in and out of her. Her walls squeeze around him and he cannot wait to have his cock inside her. 

“Put another finger in.” He does as he’s instructed, massaging that spongy spot on her front wall. She is literally dripping on the sheets, his hand and wrist coated with her. He can tell that she’s close, so he leans down and sucks her clit into his mouth. Rey moans, her body quivering as her beautiful pussy flutters around his fingers. 

She comes down from her high, a whimpering and quivering mess. He pulls himself up and looks down at her blissed out face. He can’t believe how lucky he is. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” He kisses her forehead softly. She hums in response, lazily reaching out to brush some hair out of his face. They start kissing again, the moment more sensual than passionate. Rey’s hand unexpectedly takes hold of his cock and starts stroking it. Ben moans, trying to hold onto the last of his sanity. 

“Wow, you’re fucking huge. Like, I knew you were _big_ , but _this_ _—_ ” He is _really_ close to coming and her words aren’t helping his situation. He takes her hand off of his dick and kisses her slim fingers. She giggles. 

“Do you want to keep going? We can be done for the night if you’re not ready.” 

Rey smirks. “Ben, I’ve _been_ ready—for about 2 years.”

He chuckles and then pauses, his gut filling with disappointment. “Fuck, I don’t have a condom. I didn’t think this would happen today—well, _ever_ for that matter” 

“I’m clean.” She looks up at him with those doe eyes. “And I’m on the pill. As long as you’re clean…” She trails off. 

He nods sharply. “I’m clean.”

“Then I want you, Ben... _please_.”

Who is he to deny her? He lines himself up with her entrance and pushes in slowly, allowing her time to adjust to him. She is better than he could have ever imagined—warm, soft, and _wet_. 

He bottoms out and Rey moans beneath him. He stops, hoping he didn’t hurt her. “I’m okay, Ben. It feels good, but I need a few seconds to adjust. You’re really big.” 

He shouldn't let that go to his head, but it totally is. He waits until he feels her squirm in anticipation. He takes that as his cue to move, so he does. And oh _god_ , the way she feels wrapped around his cock is just—beyond words. She gets tighter after each stroke, her gasps and moans get increasingly loud. 

“Fuck, Rey, I’ve wanted this for so long.” He sucks her nipples and she keens. 

“Me too, Ben. _Yes, just like that_ . You have no idea — _faster please, oh god_ _—_ how long.” She kisses him as her hands pull at his hair. He’s close to cumming, too close, so he adjusts his position, allowing him to stroke her little clit. She gasps, her lips disconnecting from his, and starts whimpering. 

“Rey, I’m close, so I need you to come, baby.” She nods her head frantically, biting her lip. “I need you to come for me.” Ben decides to try something that he desperately hopes doesn’t come back to bite him in the ass. “Come for Daddy.” 

Rey moans, her pupils dilating. He grins. “You like that baby? Do you want me to call you a good girl?” Her pussy squeezes his cock and he can feel her get even wetter. “You’re daddy’s little girl, aren’t you? Such a good girl. Come for your Daddy.” With a cry, Rey comes on his cock. With a growl, Ben comes right after her, harder than he ever has in his life. 

He pulls out and lies down beside Rey, pulling her into his arms. After some time passes, Rey turns around and looks at him. “I’m really glad you found my dildo.” 

He smiles. “Me too, sweetheart.” 

“I love you, Ben...so much.” She snuggles even closer to him. 

“I love you too, Rey.” He grins wickedly. “And I’m glad I’ve found out all of your dirty secrets.” 

Aghast, she looks at him, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve found out that you have been masturbating to thoughts of me and you like being called a good girl.”

Rey laughs, “Oh Ben, you have so much to learn.”

That remark kind of scares him, but he’s too focused on how happy he is that he finally has her. She starts to get up and he grumbles, pouting. She kisses him and giggles. “I’ve got to pee real quick.” 

She’s almost out the door when she turns, smirking. “Maybe next time I can use the dildo on you.”

Ben chokes. 


End file.
